


Better Than He Thinks

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Ben Solo, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren in Love, Kylo Ren is a Mess, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Ben Solo, POV Kylo Ren, Pre-Slash, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Poe Dameron, Soft Kylo Ren, Tumblr Prompt, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe comforts Ben after a bad day.





	Better Than He Thinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magdalyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalyna/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

The problem with Jedi training was, it seemed, that Ben just wasn’t good at it. It wasn’t enough at fourteen to be awkward and trying to get the hang of things, but it was also the fact that honestly, he just couldn’t duel. For someone who was aspiring to be a Jedi that was mostly focused on combat, he just wasn’t good at it. One of the Masters said that he wielded his lightsaber like a drunken bantha, and honestly, Ben thought, she was probably right.

So it was there that Ben practically stormed down the path to where Poe was, because stars, if there was anyone who’d understand, it was Poe. True, Poe didn’t have the Force, but he was a good listening ear when it really mattered…

Poe was already working on his ship with his droid BB-8 when Ben came down the path. Poe was seventeen, and confident, and Ben couldn’t help but be jealous of him. If it wasn’t for how fundamentally kind Poe was, and warm and cheerful and funny, Ben would honestly hate him. Case in point, the moment that Ben came down the path and Poe shot a smile his way, that sort of incandescent smile that was enough to give Ben fluttery feelings. “Ben! Hi!”

“Hi.” Ben sighed as he spoke. Poe climbed down the ladder and ran to him, and stars, Poe actually looked happy to see him; what had Ben even done to warrant the fact that Poe actually enjoyed his company?

Poe’s smile faded to a look of concern. “You okay?”

“Yes. I mean, no.” Ben sighed. “I had a bad day.”

“Jedi training?”

Ben ran a hand through his hair. “I’m not good at anything.”

“That’s not true. Did one of the Masters say that?”

Ben paused. The Master in question hadn’t outright said it, but the implications were there, and her mind practically screamed it…

Poe took his hands. Their noses were close now; Ben swore that they could probably kiss if they wanted to. If they wanted to; Poe probably saw him as just a kid. Poe saw him as a kid, while in Ben’s eyes, Poe was practically an angel from Iego.

“Don’t listen to people like that. Ever ever. You’re a wonderful person, Ben. You can do things with the Force that I can’t even imagine, you’re kind, you’re funny, you’re smart…”

“You really mean that?”

“With all my heart. And one day, you’re going to be amazing, and this Master just won’t matter anymore.”

Their noses rubbed a bit. Ben couldn’t help but laugh, and Poe smiled at him, that irrepressible, precious smile that was as much a part of him as his love of flying and BB-8, as much a part of him as anything.

“I’ll go with you,” Poe said. “Just as a bit of backup. And just think, if they try and give you crap again, BB-8 can step in…”

***

Even years later, Kylo Ren never forgot Poe Dameron, never truly stopped loving him. Even that memory, he doubted Snoke could touch, doubted Snoke could even reach. Poe Dameron, who may not have been _an_ angel, but was _his_ angel, always and forever.

Kylo sat in his quarters on the Finalizer, and where his other memories were painful and tore at him like strong winds, this one…oddly enough, it didn’t hurt. Kylo wished he ultimately had not left Poe behind. Poe deserved to be by his side, after all. Happy. Loved by Kylo. Kylo had gotten used to his heart becoming closed off and locked, but this…

Under the mask, Kylo smiled a bit. A faint, fleeting smile, like the moment of joy he had allowed himself.

Just for a moment, he was all right.


End file.
